Vagabonds
by kakashis-porn-stash
Summary: AU. Life on the road, evading headhunters and battling vengeful samurai are a walk in the park next to guarding a 17 year old girl. (Kakashi/Sakura/Genma.)
1. Act 1

_Summary: AU. Life on the road, evading headhunters and battling vengeful samurai is a walk in the park next to guarding a 17 year old girl. (Kakashi/Sakura/Genma.)_

 _Notes: For Genma Week, Day 1: Bodyguard. My first WIP in years! This is set in Edo Japan and heavily inspired by my love for Samurai Champloo. I've discovered I love writing Genma as a smart talking asshole, and Ronin Kakashi just might be my new favorite thing. Thanks to Dimigex, as always, for brainstorming with me._

* * *

Vagabonds

 _Act 1_

-o-

"Stop! Thief!"

Two men fly through the streets, elbowing past peasants milling about the village marketplace. It's a bright, sunny day and the crowds are thick - the perfect setting for a pickpocket to make some extra cash.

Kakashi glances up from his book as the two men tumble into front of the tea shop, sending several tables crashing over and dust everywhere. For a moment, everyone is frozen in shock; then, the taller of the two men throws the first punch and one of the waitresses start to shriek. The shorter man manages to break free and grabs the waitress nearest to him, presses his tanto to her throat.

"Don't come any closer, or she dies!" The thief bellows, swinging his stolen sword around and taking the waitress in a chokehold. A few patrons duck underneath their tables, cowering in fear.

Kakashi can tell already that this man is strong, but he's never touched a sword in his life. He sighs, tucks his book back into his yukata and reaches for his wakizashi. Hostages always make things far too complicated, and he's in no mood for a battle today.

Before Kakashi can make a move, the thief throws the girl at his pursuer and runs off with surprising speed. It takes Kakashi a split second to decide that he has no other choice but to follow him, compelled by the benevolent spirit of his fallen master to ensure no one else is hurt.

 **-o-**

At the end of the street, another thief is about to make a killing over a game of hanafuda. His opponent howls in anger and slams his fists on the table, sending cards fluttering to the ground.

"Damn you, you bastard! You cheated!" The man spits, face beet red.

Genma chuckles and rubs his hands together. What an old fool. He's been slighting idiots like this over hanafuda for years and hasn't lost a single game yet. "That'll be 75 momme. Pony up," he says, tapping the table.

His opponent reluctantly slides over a bag heavy with cash. He'll make sure to count it all, but first, he really needs to flag that waitress down for another carafe of sake - they went dry an hour ago. The entire restaurant is packed with men smoking, drinking and covertly gambling, and all the women are rushing to refill dozens of plates and glasses.

"Damn," Genma sighs and heaves himself up. "Yo! Over here!" He calls out, waving his hand. In the meantime, the thief, who used the cover of the crowd to slip away from Kakashi's keen eye, ducks inside to catch his breath - and just happens to see the bag of momme on their table, waiting to be pinched.

"H-hey! That guy..." Genma turns around and notices his bag of winnings is gone. The man he just conned is sputtering and pointing towards the door. "That guy just stole my cash!" Indeed, someone in a dark blue yukata is pushing his way out of the front of the restaurant, the bag of momme clutched in his right hand.

"Aw, shit," Genma growls. He jumps over the table, shoves his way through the crowd and takes off running. His winnings are enough to keep full for weeks, and he isn't about to let some asshole pocket it.

 **-o-**

The thief snarls, taking the tanto and swinging it around wildly. A thick stream of blood runs down the man's forearm where Kakashi's blade sliced through his skin.

"Can't you see it's over?" Kakashi asks. "Surrender before you get yourself killed." He finally has the man cornered and will use force if need be, but his body count is high enough for one lifetime - he doesn't want to end this man's life. It doesn't help that there are dozens of bystanders around them, mesmerized by the chaos.

"Sheesh," Genma sighs, shaking his head in disbelief as he pushes past the crowd. He's glad he caught up to this idiot before his winnings went down the drain. Really, he has the old man with the sword to thank for buying him some time. "You're really trying to reason with this son of a bitch? Just do him in already."

Kakashi glances at the man who walked in on their fight. He looks strange, out of place - baggy clothes, messy hair, a toothpick between his lips, not to mention he reeks of alcohol. "Don't be foolish," Kakashi says, voice firm. "This is no matter for a civilian. Leave, now."

Genma just laughs and takes off running toward the thief, a fire blazing in his eyes. The thief, blind with desperation and greed, doesn't hesitate to try and fight the rogue warrior. He gives a strangled cry and raises the tanto over his head, takes aim at Genma's shoulder.

But Genma is far too quick - even Kakashi is impressed by his incredible speed, more so his dexterity. He goes into a handstand and swivels, doles out three rapid roundhouse kicks that send the tanto flying and leave the thief's arm nearly broken in two. Kakashi has never seen any combat style quite like it.

The thief screams in agony, clutching his wound. Kakashi doesn't think, merely moves on instinct as he rushes forward and slices the man across the chest. It's a shallow wound but enough to stun him. The man falls to his knees, moaning in pain.

Genma stands up and frowns. "Way to butt in," he mutters. "Things were just getting good, too." They stare at the thief, now bleeding through his robes. "You think he's gonna die?"

Kakashi shakes his head. Genma wastes no time in rifling through the thief's pockets; his eyes light up when he pulls out the bag of momme and an entire chain of ryo along with it. _Must be my lucky day,_ Genma thinks.

"Freeze." Kakashi presses the tip of his blade into the nape of Genma's neck. Genma smirks and raises his hands in false surrender; his mind races as he plays out a few different moves he can use to take out this clown, but it does seem a little risky - the guy isn't half bad with that sword.

"The ryo. Drop it," Kakashi demands, voice low.

"Hey, now. We're all friends here," Genma says, placing the chain of ryo on the ground. "I'm just taking back what's mine. See? That guy picked it off me earlier." He shakes the bag full of momme. Kakashi lets the tip of the blade up off Genma's neck just slightly. Genma's heart races, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he tenses his muscles, prepares to attack-

"You, there!" A man suddenly calls out. Genma looks over his shoulder and sees an old geezer approaching them from the crowd.

"What the hell now?" Genma groans, pissed that his brilliant scheme was just foiled by some old fart. The old man's eyes shine with gratitude and relief.

"Oh, young man-I thank you," he proclaims, taking Kakashi's hand and shaking it with enthusiasm. "This cretin stole a great deal of money off my person and nearly killed one of my guards. Your bravery is commendable!" Kakashi nods and hands him the ryo off the ground. More people have joined the crowd hovering around them and he's anxious to flee the spotlight.

"What about me? I delivered a good ass kicking," Genma mumbles, brushing off his clothes. It took him weeks to perfect that spinning kick, and it deserves some recognition.

"Ah, yes. And you!" The man nods at Genma, though his smile wanes a little. "Your style of combat is unique, isn't it? Unique, indeed..." The old man trails off and looks deep in thought. Kakashi and Genma glance at each other, finding solidarity in their unease.

"I could certainly use two fine warriors at my disposal," the man proclaims. "In fact, I have a job that may interest you both - it demands the unusual courage you both seem to possess."

Genma scoffs, runs a hand through his hair. His clientele have always been Yakuza and ex-mobsters looking to take out an old enemy or two. Running with the law isn't really his style, never has been.

"Don't know why I should care. I'm out of here," Genma announces, turns on his heel and starts to head off.

Kakashi grabs his jacket and he nearly stumbles. For looking so lean, the Ronin is surprisingly strong. "Don't be a fool," Kakashi whispers. "Know your place." A moment later, the crowd parts and two men in formal clothing walk toward them; Kakashi recognizes the tall man on the right from the tea shop. Both of them have gilded scabbards at their waists.

"Pardon my ignorance, but - who are you, exactly?" Kakashi asks.

"I am Haruno Kizashi," the old man sniffs. "Assistant to the great daimyo of this land."

"Well, what are you doing in a crappy place like this, then?" Genma asks, scratching his head. Kakashi sighs. He's never come across anyone so abjectly moronic.

"I apologize on his behalf," Kakashi says. "Forgive my acquaintance for his brazenness."

"You're no acquaintance of mine, prick," Genma mutters.

The old man exhales loudly. "Suit yourselves. If you have no interest-"

"What's in it for us?" Genma interjects.

"50 ryo each," Kizashi declares. Genma's head spins at the proposition. 50 ryo is more than most commoners see in their lives. Kakashi looks just as surprised, if not eager.

"So, what's the catch?" Genma asks.

Kizashi smiles. "In exchange for your payment, you shall both guard my lovely daughter, Sakura."

 **-o-**

They meet at the bridge on the outskirts of the village in the early hours of the morning. Kizashi sent a few men with a palanquin to take them up the mountainside. The mission is rather simple: when they arrive at the castle, they'll have two days to escort the lord's daughter to meet the family of the wealthy merchant she's arranged to marry. Kakashi would much prefer to walk in place of his usual training routine, but Genma is content to hop in and kick his feet up.

"This is the life, isn't it?" Genma grins, feeling like a king. Kakashi steps into the palanquin with visible reluctance. He's surprised to see a sword at Genma's side and wonders if he, too, is a Ronin. A warm mist hangs in the air that only thickens as the men begin their ascent up the mountain. The moments drag on and Kakashi considers sleeping, but recalls yesterday's incident and knows it would be foolish to let his guard down for a second.

"I bet you're glad to be off your feet, huh?" Genma says. "You know, I hope I can still wield a blade like that when I'm your age."

Kakashi narrows his eyes. "I'm probably no older than you." With his mask and the ash color of his hair, it's become commonplace for people to mistake him as twice his age, but it's still no less annoying.

Genma raises his eyebrows. "Seriously? Go figure. I've seen it all now." They sit together in an uncomfortable silence for the next twenty minutes, Genma tapping his foot and humming under his breath, Kakashi observing the greenery of the mountains and thinking of little else.

"So...what's your story?" Genma asks, bored enough to actually be curious. Kakashi stares out the window, eyes downcast. His mind flashes back to images of his master lying face down, a katana wedged deeply between his shoulderblades, blood bubbling from his mouth like sea foam. He only hopes Minato's spirit left this world and now rests in peace _. I'm sorry, master,_ Kakashi thinks. _I failed you._

"Not the talkative type, I take it," Genma sighs. "What a surprise."

"Why did you really agree to do this?" Kakashi asks, diverting them off the subject.

Genma shrugs. "It'll be nice to kick it and relax in a fancy bed with some good meals for a couple days. Why not?"

Kakashi says nothing, though he can't shake the suspicion that Genma is hiding a malicious ulterior motive. Judging by his bloodlust and unconventional combat skills, he runs with a bad crowd. In the event that the man tried to make an assassination attempt on the girl, the prince or anyone else, Kakashi knows he'll have to be the one to stop him.

"How about you? Or should I even bother asking?" Genma snorts.

"Same as you: I would be a fool to turn down 50 ryo," Kakashi says. "But unlike you, I have my own moral code. I have no doubt you're a con artist, or worse."

Genma scoffs. "Don't consider yourself so high and mighty. What are you, a Ronin?" He gives Kakashi a little smirk around his toothpick. "There's a reason you hide behind that mask."

"It's none of your concern," Kakashi mutters. He can't begin to explain the anguish that came with being framed for Minato's death, and he isn't foolish enough to reveal his secret to someone as untrustworthy as Genma. He wouldn't be surprised if Genma tried to kill him for it - it wouldn't be the first time a samurai or another Ronin made an attempt on his life for revenge or notoriety.

"I must be strapped with the dullest SOB on earth," Genma sighs. "Lucky me." Kakashi simply lets the insult pass over his head, favoring the silence. He's known Genma for less than 24 hours and already finds the man's desire for constant conversation incredibly obnoxious. Thankfully, the palanquin comes to a halt soon after when they approach the daimyo's castle. The two step onto the bridge leading to the castle gates.

Genma gives a groan as he stretches out his back and legs. "Finally," he sighs. "I would've gone crazy if I'd been stuck in that rat trap with you for another minute." Kakashi ignores him and gazes at the grounds, the ornate buildings and lush greenery reflecting the daimyo's wealth. He never thought he would live to see something quite like it.

"You, there!" A guard calls out at the end of the bridge. He starts walking toward them with a young woman at his side. As she approaches them, Kakashi notices that she's scowling and dragging her feet as the guard tugs roughly on her arm. She must be Kizashi's daughter, Sakura. It's not difficult to make the connection - her hair is petal pink like her namesake, and the elaborate koi fish stitched on her yukata speaks of her high standing.

"Lord Kizashi entrusts you with his daughter's life," the guard says. "See to it that she arrives unharmed at master Arashis' quarters in two days' time, or else you will both suffer death by execution."

"Woah, woah," Genma says, holding up his hands. "Nobody said anything about an execution. If you really think we're stupid enough to-"

"Understood," Kakashi cuts in, patience dwindling. They need to be on their way before the sun begins to fall. He observes the girl, who has yet to say a word. She's burning holes into the ground with her eyes and looks utterly miserable.

"Very well." The guard gives them an informal bow and walks back to the gates. The three stand together in a tense silence. Kakashi clears his throat, feeling unusually out of his element. She looks no younger than 17, but her attitude reeks of a petulant child's.

"Well...at least she's cute," Genma says, rubbing his chin in thought. "Pretty flat chested, though, don't you think?"

Kakashi can't say he entirely minds the satisfying sound of Genma being cracked across the cheek. Sakura's chest heaves with a small fury, cheeks turning bright red.

"I'm not going anywhere! Especially not with this idiot," she hisses and points at Genma, who's laughing a little. He's not sure whether he wants to give her a pat on the back for her moxy or kick her sweet little ass, but at least things are finally getting interesting. He would've offered himself for execution willingly if he'd been stuck with another Kakashi.

"You're a nasty little bitch, aren't you," Genma says, rubbing his cheek. "Now I see why your father couldn't find anyone else to look after you."

"Don't call me that!" Sakura exclaims, balling her fists. "You...you asshole!" It's the first time she's ever openly cursed in her life, and it sounds like it, too.

Genma just laughs again. "Whatever. So, you tell me: should we do this the easy way, or the hard way?" He reaches for his katana, but Kakashi snaps a hand over his wrist, using just enough pressure to make Genma wince.

"Now, then. Let's all be a little more civil, shall we?" Kakashi slowly releases Genma's arm, the other man glaring at him in disdain. Sakura exhales loudly and tries to fight back the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. As if things weren't bad enough, her father had the nerve to saddle her with a stuffy old jerk, too.

"Look, _jiji._ I don't know who you are, but I don't have to listen to you," Sakura snaps. "You try being forced to get married to some guy you've never met and then tell me how it feels!"

Kakashi frowns. "Actually, I'm 22. And blame your father, not us."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this little song and dance," Genma sighs. He darts behind Sakura and grabs her firmly around the waist before she can fight him off.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Sakura screams, kicking and punching his back as he throws her over his shoulder. "Stop!"

"Love taps, sweetheart," Genma says, grinning and shaking his head. "Now shut up and let's get going."


	2. Act 2

_Summary: AU. Life on the road, evading headhunters and battling vengeful samurai are a walk in the park next to guarding a 17 year old girl. (Kakashi/Sakura/Genma.)_

 _Notes: Aaaand, here's chapter 2! The flavor of the week is angsty!Kakashi topped with a huge helping of wiseass!Genma and a hint of KakaSaku. I was so inspired by the amazing reviews ch1 received that I had to update ASAP. Location-wise, they're somewhere in the Kiso valley between Kyoto and Edo, in case anyone was wondering. Thanks for leaving feedback!_

* * *

Vagabonds

 _Act 2_

-o-

"Put me down! Or else I'll...I'll have my father kill you both!"

"You think I'm stupid?" Genma scoffs. "All you've been doing is bitching about running away. I'm not in the mood to play cat and mouse."

Kakashi sighs. They've been going at it for the last twenty minutes, and he's not sure how much longer he can stand listening to their grating banter. They continue on, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

" _Fine_ , I'll stop," Sakura groans, breaking at last. The blood is rushing to her head and her stomach churns from being jostled on the bumpy path. "I'm starting to feel kind of nauseous. Ugh...I think I might be sick right-"

Kakashi nearly stumbles over Sakura when she rolls onto the ground in front of his feet. She moans in pain, rubbing her backside and her elbow.

"Hey - she said she was gonna hurl." Genma shrugs. "Not my fault."

" _Oww,_ " Sakura whines, trying her best not to cry. She scowls at Genma as she stands up and brushes herself off. She's wearing her favorite yukata, and now it just might be ruined - she'll never forgive her father for this.

"You should treat the client a little more carefully," Kakashi chides, shooting Genma a glare.

"My name is Sakura. Not 'the client'. Got that?" Sakura snaps. "Both of you need to learn how to show a girl a little respect. Sheesh."

Genma just scoffs. "All right, your royal highness. Lead the way, then." He gestures to the path before them. Sakura eyes it warily. The further they've gone down the opposite side of the mountain, the steeper the path has become.

"Why didn't we take a palanquin?" Sakura mumbles, crossing her arms. "This is so foolish."

"You think that big ass thing would fit down _there_?" Genma snorts. "One wrong move and we'd fall to our deaths. Quit complaining and get going." He does have a point - the road is even narrower than the one they took on the journey up. For good measure, he pokes her belly with his scabbard.

"Watch it! I'm going, I'm going," Sakura huffs. Genma stifles a laugh. He can't believe how easy it is to get a rise of out of this chick. Kakashi just shakes his head in disbelief and starts following after her.

Sakura tentatively walks ahead, watching out for any uneven patches of ground. Suddenly, the heel of her geta gets caught on a gnarled tree root; she's too surprised to cry out when she feels herself flying backward.

But instead of hitting the ground a second time, she feels two arms around her middle and a broad, muscular body against her back. She looks over her shoulder and comes face to face with Kakashi. Until now, she's barely looked at him; for the first time, she notices a scar running down his left eye.

"Oops...sorry," Sakura mumbles, cheeks turning pink.

Kakashi lets her go, his gaze shifting uncomfortably. It's been years since he's touched a woman, and her body sent an unusual feeling of warmth through him. "It's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so," Sakura sighs. "I'll be more careful." A chill shoots down her spine as she imagines what would have happened if she'd stumbled over the edge of the path. Then again, maybe it would have been for the best. She's never even met her fiance, but the portrait she saw of him wasn't too comforting.

The three walk on, Kakashi standing closer to Sakura. Meanwhile, Genma lags behind, crossing his arms behind his neck and strolling at a leisurely pace, content to let Kakashi play guard dog. Sakura exhales audibly in relief when at last, the path levels out.

At first, she was grateful for the silence, but now the unpleasant atmosphere is beginning to make her uneasy. How is she supposed to deal with this for days without going nuts? It's obvious that these two don't get along, and she's struck with the awful realization that she's going to have to swallow her pride and play mediator.

"Well..." Sakura begins, clearing her throat. "What are your names? We are traveling together, after all. Sorry I didn't ask earlier."

"Kakashi," the Ronin says, giving her a small nod. At least there's no hard feelings on his end.

"It's Genma. Finally coming around, princess?" Genma smirks.

Sakura sets her jaw. "I'm no one's princess."

"Huh," Genma muses. "Could've fooled me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asks.

"Well, you sure do act entitled. Guess you got spoiled living in that big old castle, huh?" Genma throws her a taunting smile; it's true, and judging by the flush in her cheeks, she knows it.

"I've done chores," Sakura mutters. "You don't know a thing about me."

" _Sure_ ," Genma drawls, clapping her on the back. She squirms away from his touch.

"You know, you should be thankful. My father gave us money for somewhere to stay tonight," Sakura sniffs. "I'll consider buying your room."

"Kakashi warming your bed for you? Damn. You're cold," Genma sighs, shaking his head. "And here I thought we were gonna share."

Kakashi and Sakura glance at each other then immediately look away in their embarrassment. The flush in Sakura's cheeks grows tenfold and he stifles a groan. _So much for trying to make things less awkward,_ she thinks, stewing in her misery.

After they reach the foot of the mountain, Sakura has never been more grateful to see open land. "Finally," she sighs. "I hope we'll get there soon." They've only been walking for a few hours, but her feet are aching.

"Your father instructed us to pass through Tsumago first," Kakashi says. "Our destination is just beyond there." In the distance, Sakura sees the outline of a cluster of buildings that must be at least seven or eight kilometers away. She chokes back a sob of frustration.

"Can't we just, you know, rest for a while?" Sakura laughs uneasily. Kakashi simply stares as if she's speaking another language. She sighs and trudges on, swallowing her discomfort. Leave it to her father to pick a slave driver for a bodyguard.

It's not like she deserved this - she's been obedient and well mannered her entire life, save for the times she's been caught sneaking books from her father's study. Yet here she is, being used as a bargaining chip to build alliances between clans - it all feels rather unfair. Thinking about it makes Sakura's eyes burn with fresh tears. She blinks them back, determined to remain strong and come up with a plan.

Sakura looks over and catches Kakashi staring; if she's not mistaken, she can see a glimmer of concern in his eyes.

"What?" She mumbles, sniffling a little.

"Nothing. I'm sorry," Kakashi murmurs. Judging by the look he's giving her, he's saying it in sympathy for her plight. It's a little comforting to know at least someone feels bad for her.

"Thanks," Sakura says, giving him a weak smile. His gaze shifts back to the path ahead. It's hard to tell what expression he's really making behind the mask, but at least they've forged an acquaintanceship.

"So, I was wondering," Sakura ventures, her curiosity piqued. "Where'd you get that scar, anyway?"

Kakashi unconsciously reaches up to run his fingertips across the bumpy line of scar tissue marring his skin. His stomach twists as he remembers the scorching pain of the blade slicing his skin, painful images from that fateful day flooding through his mind.

-o-

 _There it was again - another crash, but louder this time. Kakashi jolted out of bed and rushed out of his room toward his master's quarters. It was the dead of night, but there was no mistaking what he heard._

 _With Minato's other students away on travel, only Kakashi remained at the dojo; the possibility of being outnumbered by the enemy crossed his mind, but he refused to turn back. Clutching his wakizashi tightly, Kakashi crept closer to Minato's room. Minato was one of the most fearsome samurai in Edo, so there was likely no reason to worry. So why did he have a strange sense of foreboding he couldn't quite shake?_

 _"Minato-sensei-"_

 _Kakashi was cut off by a garbled groan. His pulse quickened and a cool sweat broke out across his forehead as he realized whose voice it was. With unsteady hands, Kakashi slid open the door._

 _He saw the sword sticking out from Minato's back first, stained crimson and glinting in a ray of moonlight from the window; too shocked to move, he stared at Minato's face, watched the blood bubble in the corners of his master's mouth with each ragged exhale. Then, a rush of adrenaline twisted his gut, lit a fire in his veins and sent him catapulting forward, legs numb as he darted to Minato's side._

 _"Master!" Kakashi choked, falling to his knees. "What have they done to you?" Minato's eyes were glazed, lips trembling as a muted groan slipped from his throat. He looked somewhere over Kakashi's shoulder, trying to form words but unable to speak._

 _The whistling sound of the blade cutting through the air was the only thing that saved him. Kakashi tried to breathe evenly in spite of the searing pain coursing through his upper body. He'd dodged his enemy's attack, but not before being nicked in the shoulder. He chided himself for allowing his emotions to blind him to the point of nearly being killed._

 _"Very good, Kakashi. Quick on your feet, as always," a low voice rumbled. Kakashi adjusted his eyes to the darkness and made out a tall figure in the shadows. The man stepped forward and in the pale light, Kakashi saw his face was hidden by a rust colored mask painted with black flames._

 _Kakashi swallowed heavily. "Why have you done this?" He began to unsheathe his sword._

 _"I wouldn't make any sudden moves, if I were you. That is, unless you want to end up rotting in the ground alongside your master," the man sneered. Kakashi's mind reeled in confusion as he tried to put the pieces together, tried to understand how this man could possibly know his name._

 _"You'll pay for this," Kakashi muttered, a wave of anguish washing over him as he looked at Minato's corpse._

 _"Well, then. Let's see what you can do with that blade of yours," the man laughed._

 _The two lunged at each other, trading lightning fast blows. Kakashi ducked, narrowly missing an attack aimed at his jugular; he crouched low and aimed his blade at the man's stomach, but his attacker backflipped and retaliated with a surprise kick that sent a wave of pain through Kakashi's left knee._

 _Kakashi stepped back, trying to put a safe distance between them, but the darkness of the room was disorienting, the katana aimed at his face so swift it was merely a blur. Kakashi went into a backbend, but wasn't fast enough - a scorching hot pain flooded his senses as the man's blade sliced through the skin above and beneath his left eye._

 _"You're good," the man remarked. "I've blinded too many samurai to count." Kakashi groaned in pain, hands shaking wildly as he fumbled to press his palm against the gash dripping rivulets of blood down his cheek. He groped for his wakizashi, but the man kicked it out of reach. The man pressed the tip of his sword against Kakashi's chin and forced him to look up._

 _"Aren't you going to kill me?" Kakashi heard himself speak, yet his own voice sounded far away. The man scoffed, and Kakashi could picture the cruel smile beneath the mask._

 _"Kill you? That would be too easy," the man muttered. "No. You will live with your master's death on your shoulders for the rest of your life, Kakashi. That is satisfaction enough." He sheathed his sword and kicked Kakashi across the face. Kakashi groaned, blood rushing to his head and pooling on his tongue._

 _"Who are you?!" Kakashi yelled, hoarse from pain and grief. The man paused, turned back to look over his shoulder._

 _"You really don't remember," he mused. "I see. Perhaps one day, we'll meet again...old friend." The man laughed deep in his throat. Kakashi tried to focus his left eye, but the searing pain from the gash forced him to keep it closed. He heard the window opening as the man fled. Kakashi fell to the ground, staring into the lifeless eyes of his master as he lost consciousness._

-o-

"Hey...are you okay?"

Sakura is eyeing him with a worried look. Kakashi shakes his head, swallows the sick rising at the base of his throat. It's been a long time since he's been caught off his guard by his memories.

"Yes. I didn't mean to concern you," Kakashi replies. "It happened several years ago. I don't care to discuss it."

"Oh. I see," Sakura sighs, disappointed. Can this guy possibly be any harder to read? A part of her wonders if it's a facade, but then she considers the possibility that he could have a dark past. It's a troubling thought, and she tries to push it out of her mind.

"Oi! You two lovebirds better hurry it up," Genma calls over his shoulder. He's already more than several paces ahead.

Sakura balls her fists. "God! Could you please shut up?!" She quickens her pace, determined to preserve her dignity and not give him anything to talk about. Kakashi exhales loudly, grateful that their bickering distracts her from asking any other questions.

They reach Tsumago just after sunset. The postal village is bustling with activity as merchants start to close shop and bars and restaurants begin to prepare for an influx of evening customers. Sakura hasn't been to a quaint village like Tsumago in ages, and it's a pleasant change of scenery.

"Let's find lodging first," Kakashi says. Travelers constantly flow through postal villages, and he wants to make sure they have a bed tonight.

"Yeah. I guess," Sakura agrees, although her stomach is nagging to be fed. After a bit of searching, they finally come across an inn with vacancy. A wizened man is sitting at the front desk, smoking a pipe and counting an array of bronze and silver coins.

"Half the payment's due up front," the man barks. "No funny business, either." He eyes Genma warily, who's twirling his katana in boredom.

"Stop that!" Sakura hisses. Genma just shrugs; when she turns her back to him, he resumes entertaining himself. Kakashi observes the cracks and mildew on the walls and wonders just how decent their room will be.

"Do you have three separate rooms available?" Sakura asks, though something tells her that they might be out of luck. She bites her lip as the man checks the roster on the desk. When he shakes his head, her heart sinks.

"Sorry, lady. We got one room, two beds. Take it or leave it." He exhales a plume of smoke a little too close to her face.

"Well...I guess we have no choice," Sakura sighs, pulling out her coin purse and sliding over 10 momme. The old man counts the money and hands her a key marked 47. After jiggling with the lock for several minutes, Sakura finally opens the door. Their room is nothing to write home about - dust is gathering on the pillows and baseboards, both mattresses are sagging and a strange dampness hangs in the air. It's just as bad, if not worse than Kakashi had anticipated.

"Well, this sure is a sorry little shit hole, isn't it?" Genma declares.

"Thanks. That helps," Sakura mutters.

"Whatever. All I know is I'm staking my claim." Genma flops down on the bed closest to the window, kicks his feet out and crosses his arms behind his head. "This one's all mine."

"N-no way!" Sakura sputters. "I'm not sharing a bed with..." She makes eye contact with Kakashi and feels bad about seeming so rude. " _Ugh_ ," Sakura groans, covering her face with her hands. It's not like he's disgusting - far from it, really, but she's never been in bed with a man in her life. Kakashi feels just as awkward. He didn't fail to notice how Sakura made a few heads turn while they walked through the village center; the idea of sharing such an intimate space with her sets him on edge.

Genma grins and pats the mattress. "You know, there's room for one more..."

"Um, no. You wish," Sakura snorts.

Genma frowns. This chick might be pretty, but she's too stuck up for her own good. He sighs and rolls over. "Suit yourself. Just make sure he doesn't take your innocence in the middle of the night. I don't trust him."

Sakura's cheeks turn red. "Oh, like I should trust you? Please." Kakashi takes a seat on the chair by the door, unaffected.

"It's fine," the Ronin announces. "I'll rest here for the night. Take the bed."

"Oh. Thanks," Sakura murmurs. Kakashi nods. She lies down on the bed and tries to imagine what will happen tomorrow. The thought of being touched by that slimy old weasel Arashi and pretending to like it is enough to make her stomach turn. Even though this room is terrible, a part of her wishes she could hide here forever.

"Know what?" Genma heaves himself up off the bed, eyes glittering with mischief. "I say we all get ourselves a nice, stiff round of drinks. Play some cards, maybe. Who's with me?"

"That's a terrible idea," Kakashi mutters darkly.

"Oh, I'm sorry - I forgot that 'fun' isn't a part of your vocabulary," Genma rolls his eyes. "Geez, man. When's the last time you got laid?"

"You really have no shame at all, do you?" Sakura says, laughing in disbelief.

"Nope," Genma grins.

"I have an idea. Why don't you stop talking?" She smiles sweetly.

"I _know_ your old man gave you a crap load of cash. I saw how heavy that bag was," Genma remarks, ignoring her. He still has his own winnings, too, and he's itching to make a profit. "Besides, I'm sure he works hard for the money - it must suck wiping some old lord's ass all day. Might as well enjoy it, since he sure can't."

"For your information, my father is the daimyo's most trusted assistant. He's not a slave," Sakura says. "And besides, you'd probably blow it all and get drunk. We should get something to eat and go to sleep."

Genma nods. "Well - I dunno know about you two, but I'm outta here." He puts his shoes back on and heads out the door.

"W...Wait!" Sakura cries out. "You're here to protect me, aren't you?" Honestly, she's a little anxious at the thought of being alone with Kakashi - although he seems decent, appearances can be deceiving. "You can't just go off on your own like that!"

"Better hurry up, then," Genma calls, Sakura scrambling after him. Kakashi sighs as he gets up. Something tells him that it's going to be a long night.


End file.
